User talk:Bakuhorma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Teams Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Benjiboy321 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Benjiboy321 (Talk) 00:22, March 22, 2010 I am sorry but please stop asking me! The more you do the more you are wasting time because you have to earn your way like everybody else. You only have one edit! --Benji Brawl Your on BakuHorma! Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 15:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Good point, lets ask Gundalian, because Okniwy is already proctoring a brawl! Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 15:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) You challenged Kevin huh? I see... Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 15:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, good morning Horma. (Your morning is wayyyyyy earlier than mine.) Agent A- Grammar is the Key to sucess 15:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lets do this *right after the 2 on 2 Brawl" A brawl against me and Benji? Sounds good, I have spring break. If Benji agrees, we'll go for a quickie after the one I'm having right now. Get Ready...! ILikeLyke 02:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Riiiight. I live in Canada so my timezone is different. ILikeLyke 18:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Your on! Your on! And from this day forth, you and I are Rivals! As well as Team Haos and Team Ventus! --Kevin Leader of Team Haos 00:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay I can proctor you and Kevin's match. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 15:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! You're lucky that you can get stuff like that! Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 15:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Disneyland and Proctors Hey James, I will be on vacation for the next 2 days, so can you put your brawl with Kevin on hold? If not then you will have to find yourselves a temporary proctor until I come back. Helios: Sorry for the inconvienece. Agent A- Incoming!!!!!!!!!!! 02:31, April 7, 2010 (UTC) = Rules = Hey James, I looked up the rules on the internet and I don't think you can use 2 Battle Gears in one battle -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Hey Pal, is Benji allowed to open is gate card whenever he wants? -Bakulomar PING, PING, PING, PING, PINGAS! Hey James, Benji and I are confused on who should go next in our brawl, can you help? -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Art Hey, are you the one who ask me to help you with art for fanon wiki? ILikeLyke 23:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think you are. So what do you want help with? ILikeLyke 23:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) = Procter = Hey James, are you the procter for the brawl between me and lyke? -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Team No prob. Sign me up. Sorry Sorry I cannot be on your Bakugan Dimensions team I am already on Blocksat's team.See you around. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 01:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) OK Ok sure I would love to could I possibly be the Pyrus or Ventus Brawler? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 21:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Brawl Okay, Horma, Let's do this... Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! 21:40, April 25, 2010 (UTC) sure My username will be shun master of ventus and I will have a ventus dharak and my Battle gear will be pyrus twin destructor. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! 22:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) = Susgestion = Hey James, do you wanna chalenge A and Kevin to a tag team brawl? -Bakulomar GERRYMANDER! Kevin... James... Did you sign Kevin up for to the tournament? Cuz if you did.... he might not be back for a while... (He is busy playing his Megaman video game... If you need a replacement, I can sign my little brother up to brawl Okniwy... Agent A- Rise, Helios MK2!!! = ? = Are those pics on your user page from Megaman? Do you even have a Pyrus Raptorix? -Bakulomar HAOS PLITHEON 840Gs!!!!!!!!!! Kevin/Hikari VS OKniwy (Proctor: James) Hey, James... Kevin has just made a double stand. I was just proctoring for them when it happened. Is that techinque legal in the tournament? Agent A- Can't let you do that StarFox! 04:18, May 31, 2010 (UTC) BD Are we still Team Ventus for BD?? D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! 03:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) BD So is Team Ventus goingto BD?? My username is HawktorMaster. D99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! 15:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:THANX I used to live in Canada. Now I'm below it. I protected Kevin's page also. Lyke - Cù Sìth Ascendant 22:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Nice Try nice try, but you aren't tied with lyke, he has won more Gate cards than you. -Bakulomar Hakapoid no! Don't bite the wax tadpole! WAIT, I thought I win... Horma, look again at my brawl with Lyke, I think I win. Call me... Masquerade! 23:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Benjiboy Hey is it okay if the winner of my tournament faces off against the winner of yours and then one of them is crowned the King of Brwals here until somebody else beats them in a tournament? Benji, It is both mine and James' tournament! we created it together! -Bakulomar Double Rainbow! OMG! Rival Teams I noticed that the Luma Force needed a rival team. So does my team, The Strikeflier Clan. I was wondering if we could be rivals. Leave me a message when you decide, thanks. Strikeflier 21:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) = What! = Why did you invite AOH! now we have 3 haos brawlers! If you want him to join we'll have to take kick Kevin out, and I don't want to do that because it seems evil! You can only kick some one out if they have done something bad. team ventus hey can i b on ur team? ive got a ventus strikeflier as my guardian.